Millicent the Mew
by Hexaphobie-x
Summary: Millicent's life was turned upside-down when she was turned into a mew. A TF story. Rated T to be safe. 1st chapter done.!Probably not going to be updated for a while!
1. A Normal Day

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not owned by me but I do own all of my characters.**

***Note* This (-) means POV or setting change.**

**All characters are owned by me.**

**Here's my attempt at a TF story. ( For all you newbies TF means Transformation.)**

Millicent was walking home from music class. She was part of the Goldenrod Orchestra where she played piccolo. Her friend Cecilia was running up to her.

"Hey Millie!" Cecilia called. "Wait up!"

Millicent turned around glad to see that her friend wanted to talk to her after their argument the other day.

"Hey, you played well today" Cecilia panted, "but I really wish that you would walk slower."

"Hey." Millicent murmured back.

"Cheer up Millicent, I thought that that our argument was over."

"It is, but I would really like to be left alone right now, ok."

Cecilia turned around, "Ok if you wish."

Millicent thought that she might have been a little bit harsh on Cecilia but recently something has been bothering her that she didn't want to tell anybody. She had been having weird dreams where someone came to her and kept telling her that 'the end was near' until she woke up but recently the dreams have been coming even worse and she kept seeing disturbing images of people dieing.

She remembered last nights dream where she saw everyone close to her disappearing.

She tried to shake the image from her head.

Up ahead was the entrance to the path from the road, she usually took the path because it was a shortcut to her house when she would spend a lot more time going by the road.

**(-)**

The Team Rocket grunt looked up from the trail where he was tracking his next target.

He needed to bring her back to the Team Rocket base or he would be punished by their leader, Giovanni. He knew that Team Rocket was starting a project and they needed a specimen but he barely knew what the project was for. He looked to his colleague for help.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I think we found her trail." HE sent his Houndour out to follow the scent.

"Houn." It said gleefully and they followed him to a little house on the edge of a trail. There were a few other houses in the area.

"Look at that." He followed his stare to the door of the house where there was a girl entering.

"We found our target."

**(-)**

Millicent entered through the front door of her house.

"Hey mom." She called.

"Hi, Millie. How was orchestra today?" She heard her mom call.

"Great…"She replied.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." She simply said.

"Ok. Why don't you just go and lie down. You are sounding stressed."

The last thing Millicent wanted to do was lie down.

She went to her room at the top of the stairs and stared at her mirror.

She waved her brown bangs out of her face. She looked very shaken.

Suddenly she heard a bang outside.

**(-)**

OW! One of the grunts yelled. He saw the tree root he tripped over.

"Goddammittheblastedroot" He yelled slurring the words together in anger.

"Shhhhh!" The other grunt whispered.

"Sorry, but this tree root tripped me!"

"More likely you tripped over it." The other grunt said. All he got was a menacing stare.

"Look she's coming out. Get the net ready."

"Sure."

**(-)**

Millicent walked out of the house to investigate the noise.

"Hey, is anyone there?" She called.

Suddenly she heard a whooshing noise and a net appeared from behind the trees and entangled her. Two people came from behind the trees with black uniforms and R symbols on their jackets.

"Looks like we caught her." One of them said.

"Now lets return to base."

Millicent started screaming. "LET GO OF ME!" Then one of the grunts took out a needle and stabbed her with it. She felt drowsy and soon succumbed to the tranquiliser.

**(-)**

**1****st**** chapter done. Yay! I hope you like it.**

**If you spot any errors tell me**


	2. I'm a Mew

**Chapter 2 of the story. Yay!**

Millicent awoke to bright lights surrounding her. She got up and looked around; She seemed to be in a glass tube full of green liquid suspended in a large metal room. Surprisingly she could still breathe.

She looked out of the tube and saw a window with people looking through it. They all had the same black R uniforms. She suddenly felt really scared. What would they do to her?

Suddenly she heard a buzzing noise coming from a speaker in the top of the tube and a person with a lab coat started talking into the speaker.

"Hello, You can call me doctor. I hope you feel comfortable in there."

"Why am I here?" Millicent whispered.

"You will see soon enough. The doctor replied and the speaker shut off.

Millicent saw the doctor say something to one of the scientists who pulled a lever. Suddenly a pink liquid started to fill the tube, mixing with the green. As soon as the green and pink mixture touched her skin she felt extreme pain in those places.

Millicent curled up in a vain attempt to reduce the pain but it kept coming.

"Owwww!" Millicent felt another wave of pain and she looked at her arms, they started turning pink. The colour spread up her arms.

"What is happening to me?" She yelled. Then she saw the pink colour spreading through the rest of her body looking like fur. She was painfully aware of her spine lengthening and she looked behind her and saw a pink tail . She pulled it and realised it was attached to her.

"STOP IT!" She yelled but the changes kept coming. She felt two pink ears sprouting from her head and all her hair seemed to fall out and dissolve.

She then looked back at her arms. Her hands became smaller and almost disappeared entirely. Her fingers looked then looked like they were part of her arms. Her legs were rapidly becoming smaller and her feet started to look like paws. Her screams became louder and louder and she closed her eyes She felt her mouth and her nose blend together into a small snout and her green eyes expanded behind her eyelids, they turned blue and she felt herself becoming smaller. She look at herself and finally realised.

"I'm a mew!"

**(-)**

The scientist looked at the tube. _The test actually worked this time. I really thought that she would die like all the others._ The mew was banging against the sides of the tube.

"What do we do now doctor?" The scientist asked.

"Administer the sleeping powder." We cant have her hurt herself now, can we?"

"Yes sir."

**(-)**

Millicent was banging against the sides of the tube in a vain attempt to get out. The pain hadn't stopped and she felt so small and vulnerable.

She looked up and saw some grey powder fall from vents on the roof of the tube. She started to feel sleepy and fell to the bottom of the tube, breathing quietly.

**(-)**

"You there." The doctor pointed to a scientist sitting at a computer screen which showed bits of DNA. "Go bring the mew to the ward so we can check if it's brain is still functioning properly."

He looked out the window again to the tube and saw the mew twitch in it's sleep. He opened the hatch on the tube and the scientist that he addressed earlier reach into the tube and pick up the mew to bring her away.

**(-)**

Millicent woke up in another room, she looked around and was not surprised that she still looked like a mew. She was lying on a hard metal table with straps around her arms and legs to prevent her from moving. She saw that there were little black rings around her arms too.

Beside her was a computer screen that she guessed was showing her brain waves, it was beeping every few seconds.

A person with a white lab coat on walked into the room and started typing on the computer. He pressed a button and the table started moving until she was facing upright. Millicent wanted to ask what he was doing but she only heard the word 'mew'.

She then saw the doctor walk in and he smiled evilly to her.

"You're wondering why you're here aren't you?" He asked

"Mew." Was the only answer.

He turned to the wall with his hands behind his back.

"5 years ago I was assigned the task of capturing a mew for Team Rocket. We needed one for our leader's dream which I am not going to tell you about until I am completely sure that you will do as I say."

"Mew." I said.

"I didn't want to go through the trouble of catching a real mew because very few people have actually seen a mew so I decided that I would create one." the doctor turned around. "You're probably wondering why I chose you."

I was wondering why too but I decided that there was no point in saying anything for he wouldn't understand.

"I chose you to be our mew because you're the only person who has the right genes to be a mew and survive."

I tried getting out of the straps that tied me to the table.

The doctor saw and he tightened the straps further . "There's no chance of you getting out now so don't even bother."

Suddenly Millicent could feel herself being electrocuted. She saw that the black rings were sending out electricity.

"That is what we do to bad Pokemon." The professor said.

The shocks stopped and the doctor and scientist left the room. She heard the doctor say to a person in the hallway.

"Don't forget to bring her to the arena at noon"

**I decided to stop here for no specific reason. If this story becomes popular I will let people add OCs in later chapters. Please review. **

**Oh, and this is my first Fic and maybe my only one so it might be a bit sloppy and not worded very well.**


End file.
